


The Princess' visit

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Inaho's very well aware that Slaine isn't exactly all that stable, but he's resolute to help him get better.





	The Princess' visit

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please do tell.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
I also really need to think of better titles.  
Once again, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Slaine,” Inaho called out to his boyfriend. 

He was adorable, falling asleep on the couch. Inaho knew that Slaine was waiting for him, he always was and somewhere, he felt guilty. He really did, but working for the princess was something he also liked and he treasured the time he had with her. Of course, it was incomparable compared to the time he spent with Slaine. Slaine was the main reason he had gotten in fights with Asseylum.

“Slaine?” Inaho asked, gently kneeling down next to his little bat. He watched Slaine inhale and exhale at a regular rhythm and couldn’t help but gently pass a hand through his hair.

“... miss…. Oran…” Slaine trailed off in his sleep.

“Alright,” Inaho lifted up Slaine as gently as he could to not wake him up. He was glad that Slaine had gotten himself back to a healthy weight even if it did make it slightly harder for him to pick him up like this.

The floorboards creaked under the combined weight of the 2 males. He was honestly surprised Slaine could sleep so well while being carried up the stairs, but it was to be expected. These past days, a conflict had risen on Vers and the Princess and he had to find a way to stop them before the situation blew up. He deposited the other boy onto the bed and went back down to close the lights. Once he’d gotten changed, he went to sleep, hugging his boyfriend closer to him.

The next morning, Inaho awoke very confusedly to an empty bed. He called out Slaine’s name a few times but got no answer. He shot out of bed and went downstairs, only to see that today was buy 1 box of eggs to get the second box free. Slaine has left him a cute message with a bat next to a text bubble saying thank you and apologizing for not being at home. His panic went down quite a bit. His lack of emotions might not have given him away but his lack of clothing would’ve. He went back upstairs and got into casual clothing. He would be bringing Slaine out on a date today. The Princess has agreed for him to get a day off and he wasn’t going to spend it without doing anything.

He heard banging on the door so he went to open it, only to see his beloved bat carrying groceries. It was obvious that Slaine was struggling with the weight of the groceries and he couldn’t help but grab some of the bags and bringing them inside. He could see how nervous Slaine was to prepare a meal for the Princess. He was buzzing positively with a soft yet sad smile on his face. Inaho grabbed Slaine’s slender wrist and pulled him closer to himself, surprising the other.

“We’re going out on a date today. Before you protest, we’ll be home in time for you to make your preparations for the dinner,” Inaho looked at the white-haired boy.

He saw the twinge of guilt and the small flinch Slaine made every time he saw him. He didn’t blame him, but he’d kind of hoped that his boyfriend would’ve stopped feeling so guilty. Inaho had long forgiven him for the act, but it seemed that Slaine himself couldn’t really bring himself to accept it. Slaine finally agreed after a short period of silence. Inaho Hughes him against him and was relieved when Slaine hugged him back. He gently kissed the top Slaine’s head and felt Slaine gently peck his cheek. When he let go of him, he couldn’t believe just how adorable Slaine was. He was blushing up to his ears. He asked the other male where he wanted to go and he was relieved when Slaine had stuttered out that he wanted to go to a petting zoo.

Inaho had already bought tickets to the said petting zoo. He was rather sure that his boyfriend would’ve chosen that place but had he not, Inaho would’ve given the tickets to someone else. He had everything planned already and grabbed Slaine by hand. The blue-green eyes boy entertained their fingers shyly and Inaho couldn’t help himself. He gently grabbed the sides of Slaine’s face and kissed him on the lips. Usually, The shyer one of the 2 would’ve pushed him away and shrieked that this was a public area, but this time he allowed Inaho to kiss him.

“Orange, are you okay?” The animal loving boy asked, staring at Inaho after they had separated. The shorter one grabbed a hold of the other’s hand and kissed it.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to make it up to you. I’m always leaving you alone and coming home late. It’s been a while since our last date and I thought it would be a nice change,” Orange said.

Slaine smiled then and dragged him off towards where the petting zoo was. It was more like a farm than a petting zoo, but the animal lover was happy and that’s what mattered to Inaho. They took over a hundred selfies and picture together with the animals and the girl who worked at the farm kept cooing at them. The animals loved Slaine and barely seemed to notice Inaho which made Slaine burst into adorable laughter. After they had visited all the animals, it was a bit past the reservation that Inaho had made, but it was taken care of and they did get to eat the incredibly small proportioned expensive food. 

“Did you enjoy this half-day date we had?” Inaho asked at his giggling boyfriend.

“I not only enjoyed it, but I also loved it!” The boy had changed a lot, he remarked. Instead of being strung up as he once was, he was now much softer towards his beloved Orange as he put it. He was afraid of others, that he knew very well. Inaho didn’t doubt that it was kind of forced that he’d end up with Slaine, but said boy had admitted to him that he had been interested in him even before everything happened.

“Now then, are you excited to go prepare dinner?” Inaho asked.

“Yes! I’ll make the best dishes that Eddelrittuo and the Princess have ever tasted,” he replied and got to work immediately once they got home.

Inaho would remember that scene forever, the nervousness that inhabited Slaine whenever she got close to him. He could barely talk to her or Eddelrittuo for that matter, sticking close to Inaho all night. When they were about to leave, Eddelrittuo grabbed his boyfriend and brought him into the kitchen to talk with him, leaving the Princess with the pilot.

“I’m glad to see that he’s doing well,” Asseylum was smiling sadly, looking like she was close to tears.

“It would’ve been better if you had visited,” Inaho couldn’t help but add some oil on the fire. 

“I told you, that’s something I regret very much,” Asseylum shook her head and tears rolled down her eyes as she did.

“You’ve told me, but you haven’t told him. He’s always thinking about you. It makes me jealous sometimes how much he still cares for you even when you left him alone like that. He cultivates flowers, asking me if you’d like them. Do you know how long it took for him to stop crying at night because of how alone he felt during his time inside? He was always crying about how you didn’t even remember him and that everything he’d done was done for nothing,” Inaho’s teeth clenched and so did his fists a bit.

“Orange? Princess?” Slaine asked as he came back into the room. Once he saw the tears rolling down from her eyes, he panicked and ran forwards. He did his best confronting the Princess and ended up bringing a bouquet of flowers that Inaho knew he’d prepared for her in advance.

“Please don’t cry, Princess Asseylum,” Slaine knelt down and grabbed the Princess’ hands in his.

“I’m sorry Slaine, I’m really sorry for not visiting you. I.. I don’t know what happened to me,” Asseylum sobbed into Slaine’s white t-shirt.

“Finally,” Eddelrittuo sighed and watched the scene unfold, standing next to Orange.

It hurt, it really did hurt Slaine, but watching the Princess break down didn’t do him as much good as he had thought it would, her apology broke his heart and in the end, he couldn’t believe her. Instead, he patted her back and comforted her. It was hard not feeling betrayed, but he would accept her apology.

When the Princess and Eddelrittuo finally left, Slaine threw himself into Inaho’s arms and cried. The crying surprised Inaho but he didn’t comment on it and just basked in the feeling of his boyfriend hugging him.

“I'm so glad I chose you,” Slaine was still crying and Inaho kissed his wet cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

“Slaine. I know it won’t be easy for you nor will it be for me, but tell me. Will you allow me to stay with you as long as you need?” Inaho asked.

“Huh?” Slaine hiccuped cutely.

“I’m asking you to marry me,” Inaho stopped beating around the bush, got down on one knee and opened a little box he pulled out from under the sofa. How Slaine had not noticed it was a mystery. So was the choice of place to propose that Orange had chosen, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was so incredibly Inaho that he laughed and this time when he cried, it was of joy from his boyfriend’s proposal. The shorter one slid the ring onto his finger and kissed his hand.

It wasn’t an easy ride, but Inaho was up for it. And so was his sister apparently because when she learned the news, she had hugged Slaine and congratulated both of them on their engagement. It would never cease to impress Inaho, how much Slaine had appreciated his sister and he was glad that everything had ended well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a messily written fic, I apologize for that.
> 
> If by any stroke of luck, you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3) (or you can just leave a comment). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
